HeatHaze Days
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Berdasarkan lagu "Heat-Haze Days/Kagerou Days". Len ingin menghentikan takdir Rin yang selalu mati dengan tragis, apa yang akan di lakukannya? Mind to review?


**Heat-Haze Day**

* * *

****(A/N: Cerita ini berdasarkan lagu "Heat-Haze Days/ Kagerou Days" dan disini saya menggunakan karekter Rin dan Len.)

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

_On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon,  
The weather was incredibly nice  
And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun  
I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do_

* * *

15 Agustus, 12:30 siang. itulah yang tertera di ponselku.

Cuaca di musim panas hari ini kuakui luar biasa bagus dan sangat cerah.

Tapi dengan matahari yang bersinar lebih terang dan lebih panas dari biasanya, mungkin bisa membuatku sakit.

"Hey Rin, apa pendapatmu tentang musim panas kali ini?" aku berbicara padamu, karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

* * *

_"Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer,"  
You boldly murmured while petting a cat_

* * *

"Umm… Len, kau tahu, aku agak membenci musim panas." gumammu, sembari mengelus seekor kucing hitam yang tertidur di pangkuanmu.

Namun tiba-tiba kucing itu terbangun dan segera berlari. Dan kau mengejarnya, dan aku yang mengikutimu dari belakang.

* * *

_Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you  
And what jumped out was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red_

* * *

Kucing itu berlari menuju jalan raya dan melintasinya. Dan ketika kau hendak menyebrang di jalan. Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Merah menyala.

* * *

_Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed  
Your scent, now mingled with sprayed blood, choked me  
In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!"  
With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away_

* * *

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk datang entah dari mana dan menabrakmu yang juga sedang menjerit karena kaget.

Seketika itu juga, suasana di sekitar jalan raya berubah menjadi merah. Semuanya telah terkena percikan darahmu yang berwarna merah itu. Dan kejadian itu serasa mencekikku.

Di seberang jalan, kulihat kabut panas yang menyerupai sosokku dengan warna merah sedang tertawa. "Ini semua nyata!"

Dan bunyi jangkrik semakin menjadi-jadi, dan langit yang berwarna biru pun berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

_I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock  
What time is it now?_

* * *

Aku terbangun di tempat tidurku karena bunyi jam yang berdetik. Jam berapa sekarang?

* * *

_On August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning  
I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket_

* * *

Ku ambil ponselku dan tertera tanggal 14 Agustus lebih 12 di pagi hari. Dan suara jangkrik di musim panas pada pagi hari ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

* * *

_But, y'know, it's a little strange.  
Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park  
"Why don't we go home now?" The second you stepped off the pathway,  
Everyone surrounding us turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths_

* * *

"Hey Rin, kau tahu ini agak aneh." Ujarku padamu.

"Eh?" tanyamu yang kelihatan tidak mengerti.

Aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena kemarin di dalam mimpi, aku melihat bahwa kita berjalan di taman ini dengan kegiatan yang sama persis dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang.

Kucing hitam yang ada di pangkuanmu terbangun, dan berlari menuju jalan raya. Aku pun teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Kau mati. Dengan segera ku raih tanganmu.

"Hey, kenapa kita tidak pulang sekarang?" ujarku. Dan kita pun segera pergi pulang. Melewati sebuah gedung yang sedang di bangun.

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada di sekitar melihat ke atas dan membuka mulut mereka.

* * *

_From the sky, down dropped an iron pole that pierced your body straight through  
The sound of windchimes and your ripping screams filled the spaces between the park trees  
In this unnatural scene, the shimmering heat laughed, "This is the real thing!"  
As my vision blurred away, I glanced at your profile, and thought I saw you smiling._

* * *

Dari langit, tiba-tiba tiang-tiang besi jatuh dan langsung menembus tubuhmu. Seketika darah berserakan di mana-mana dan orang-orang berteriak.

Dan sekali lagi, kabut panas yang menyerupai diriku tertawa "Ini semua adalah nyata!"

Dan penglihatanku terasa mulai tidak jelas, dan aku melihat ke arahmu yang sedang sekarat. Dan aku melihat dirimu yang tersenyum. Dan sekarang semuanya kembali menjadi hitam.

Sekali lagi aku terbangun dan mengingat semua apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan segera aku menuju taman di mana kau berada. Dan dengan terburu-buru mengajakmu untuk segera pulang.

Setelah menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi dan hampir sampai di rumah. Sekali lagi aku melihat kabut panas yang menyerupai diriku sedang berdiri dengan santainya.

_Jika dia ada, berarti hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada Rin!_

Dan ketika itulah aku melihat Rin terpeleset dari tangga dan terjatuh. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku melihat darah. Dan kau mati.

Kejadian yang sama terus berulang, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Yaitu kematianmu. Setiap ada kabut panas itu, Rin pasti mati.

* * *

_Countless times have had me black out in the laughing heat like this  
This cycle has repeated for decades. I'd realized that a long time ago._

* * *

Terus berulang dan terus berulang. Hingga sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku mengalami kejadian dan akhir yang sama ini. Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi kenapa hasilnya selalu sama?

Dan terus berulang. Siklus ini telah berulang selama beberapa dekade. Dan aku telah menyadarinya sejak lama. Bahwa selama ini usahaku hanyalah sia-sia. Kau selalu mengalami kematian dengan tragis.

Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah berusaha. Kenapa akhirnya selalu sama?

* * *

_In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending.  
Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist._

* * *

Dalam cerita yang cliché ini, pastinya ada satu akhir. Dan bukan dengan kematianmu. Melewati musim panas yang terus berulang ini, akhir itu pasti ada.

* * *

_Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street; at that moment, the truck slammed into me  
Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere  
If that praiseful heat haze laughed, "Serves you right!" again_

* * *

Dan kali ini aku melihat kembali kejadian di mana semuanya berawal.

Ketika kau hendak menyeberang untuk mengejar kucing hitam. Aku menarik tanganmu menjauhi jalan dan aku meloncat ke jalan. Dan pada saat itu, truk menabrakku.

Mata dan tubuhku mulai serasa lemas. Darahku sekarang sudah berceceran di mana-mana. Kulihat kabut panas yang selalu mengikutiku. "Kali ini aku yang melayani mu." Ucapku.

Di saat itu aku melihat kabut itu meneteskan air mata. Dan Rin masih melihatku dengan wajah yang kaget dan pipi yang basah.

Tiba-tiba kulihat seorang gadis berwarna biru muncul dari dalam tubuh Rin. Lalu melihat ke arahku.

* * *

_Then this would be what you'd call a normal summer day.  
But all of that ended today._

* * *

Dan sekarang semuanya telah berubah menjadi hitam. Dan syukurlah ini semua telah berakhir, dan menjadi musim panas yang normal.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_On August 14th, a girl awoke upon her bed  
And she said,_

* * *

Pada tanggal 14 Agustus, seorang gadis terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan pandangan yang amat sedih dan mata serta pipi yang telah basah karena air mata. Dan dia berkata,

* * *

_"I failed this time, too..." as she cradled a single cat_

* * *

"Aku… gagal juga kali ini…" ucapnya sembari memeluk seekor kucing putih.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**'**

**'  
**

**MIND TO REVIEW?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**


End file.
